dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebels 8
Gathering Intel - From the Diary of Nai'ilah Date: November 30th, 2013 Okey so we were at the elemental fortress Omni said he wanted to talk to his wife so he went to hell to see if he could find her. What exactly was talked about i do not know as i wasn't there. But Omni came back with the news that Electron might not be the real Electron. And Omni thought it might be Escatos. Desdemona was gone and Omni thought that Raper was behind it. We then went to find Electro to see if we could talk to him we went back to the Elemental Fortress and eventually found him thanks to Sorcha. We talked to Electro and he said that what had happened didn't sound like Electron and that we might be right that he is not the same person. But he could not be for sure. Then Electro looked difficult for a moment and went away again. We made a list with whom we could trust but that list is very very short actually. Nuriel and Omni tried to summ up names but most names were mercenaries or people who are neutral and not at anyones side. So we went to Beta 8 eventually there we saw Eddie and Knife mercenaries as well who might have the information we needed. We talked to them Omni gave a round in the bar. We talked about what was going on. With the timefluxes. With the incarnations. And all that jazz. We shared info and they said they could find Electron. The theory now was that he was with Omni's wife and unborn or born child (don't you hate time changings). Then we got called to a Eternal meeting. Apocalypse called the meeting but when everybody was there Apocalypse stood aside and let someone else talk according to Omni an External. They told us that the attack of so many years was happening again and that we had to stand up and fight to stop this. It was something to do with Wall and all those gates. So after the meeting we went back to Xarian and Sorcha. But before we could do much or think much a gate opened and the 5 Circles came out Xarian told us to leave and Fainne teleported us and all the elves from the elemental fortress to safety. We then went to Throne world. There we saw the mausoleum and we saw someone called Shade . She told us that Fainne would rule Hell some way or the other eventually. Nuriel would eat the Elemental Fortress. Omni woiuld turn into a guided missile. And i would turn into a zombie after the five dragons had found me and killed me. Right Omni said that we shouldn't be to sure that that was Shade and that she was telling the truth. So i'm not to worried tho she came with a problem that is still in the air. The five will try and find me and eventually will find me ofcourse. Okey so we went back to earth but we arrived before a shield that was around the earth. We didn't know who had put it there. But Omni touched it and he was suddenly gone. We went back to think for a moment but it didn't need much thinking we had to go after Omni. So we touched the shield as well. We arrived at a barren world. Nothing was left standing. We went to The chaos guys place and there we saw Paragorn the son of Omni but then as an adult. He told us that things went to shit but that he would be waiting for life to return again on t his planet. We talked a bit or well Omni did most of the talking. It was his son afterall. Then we returned again through Paragorn who could turn into a portal. Players Fainne, Nai'ilah, Nuriel, Omni NPC's, Groups and Places NPC's: Eddie, Electro II, Knife, Paragon II, Shade Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign